


My best friend’s younger brother

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 10 (JungWoo Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chuseok, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: TaeYong se queda completamente prendado del hermano menor de su mejor amigo.





	My best friend’s younger brother

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Pau, que fue tan amable de pedírmelo y yo tan desconsiderada de tardar 3 meses en escribírselo. Sorry por tanto.  
> A esta idea llevaba bastante tiempo dándole vueltas y tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerla, pero entre unas cosas y otras —mis bloqueos y la necesidad de acabar antes otros proyectos— no me pude poner antes. Espero que os guste y cuidado con los niveles de azúcar.

            Cuando TaeYong se había quedado sin poder ir a casa por Chuseok porque se le había olvidado comprar los billetes de tren y cuando había echado mano ya no había, el chico se había resignado a pasar la fiesta solo, pedir pollo frito a algún lugar y jugar al último videojuego que se había comprado porque por nada del mundo iba a hacer trabajos o estudiar, no necesitaba más depresión en su vida. Sin embargo, cuando les había comentado sus maravillosos planes a sus amigos el día de antes, cuando todos se estaban preparando para volver a sus respectivas casas, DongYoung, su mejor amigo, le había dicho que podía quedarse con su familia el puente y que así no tuviera que estar solo por ser una persona indecente que no había sacado los billetes para volver a casa con tiempo. Y TaeYong habría rechazado aquella invitación porque si pasaba demasiado tiempo con su amigo el mundo podría explotar o algo, pero la idea de quedarse solo en Chuseok no le hacía especial gracia y al final había acabado aceptando.

 

            Quedarse en casa de los Kim para él era algo nuevo porque no conocía a la familia de DongYoung, solo sabía algunas cosas de ellos y que tenía un hermano menor que acababa aquel año el instituto y estaría liado estudiando para los SAT; pero el chico jamás se habría imaginado que pasar el Chuseok con aquella familia se convirtiera en algo tan especial para él… y menos que lo fuera desde el primer momento, cuando ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el interior de la casa.

 

            Aquella mañana tempranísimo había quedado con DongYoung en la parada de la estación de metro que quedaba cerca de su casa para después guiarlo hasta ésta bajo el frío que comenzaba a hacer en aquella época y, sobre todo, a aquellas horas de la mañana. TaeYong se arrebujó en la ropa que llevaba puesta y después se agarró a su amigo para mantener un poco el calor en su cuerpo hasta que finalmente llegaron al bloque de pisos en el que éste vivía con su familia. Fue cuando la puerta de la vivienda se abrió cuando a TaeYong se le vino el cielo encima porque quien había abierto aquella puerta era un chico precioso con una expresión dulce en su rostro angelical y una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que el corazón de TaeYong diera un vuelco y se pusiera rojo de los pies a la cabeza.

 

            —Este es mi hermano JungWoo —le dijo DongYoung, presentándolos—. No creo que tengáis mucho tiempo para conoceros porque tiene mucho que estudiar, pero bueno, os veréis en las comidas —su amigo le revolvió el pelo al chico y después entró en el piso—. ¡Mamá! ¡Ya ha llegado TaeYong! —anunció, adentrándose en el lugar y dejando a TaeYong en la puerta junto a su precioso hermano menor.

            —Bienvenido a casa —murmuró el chico, con una voz bastante dulce, pero en un volumen tan bajo que a TaeYong le pareció que se había imaginado que éste había hablado—. Soy JungWoo —y le tendió la mano.

            —Encantado —respondió él—. Soy TaeYong. Siento venir a meterme en mitad de la familia en Chuseok.

            —No importa.

 

            El chico le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora cuando TaeYong estrechó su mano y después lo invitó a entrar a la casa. A partir de aquel momento, todo había ido cuesta abajo para TaeYong porque no solo se había quedado prendado a primera vista del hermano menor de su mejor amigo, sino que cada vez que se cruzaban en algún lugar de aquella casa, ya fuera en el comedor cuando comían todos juntos, por el pasillo yendo de un lado a otro o en el salón, en el sofá, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo apretujado, TaeYong se ponía completamente rojo; pero no solo se ponía rojo, sentía cómo sudaba y se ponía a tartamudear cada vez que tenía que dirigirle la palabra a JungWoo. TaeYong se sentía muy patético por haberse quedado prendado de aquella forma de aquel chico, del hermano menor de su mejor amigo y durante los tres días que estuvo en el lugar estuvo prácticamente todo el tiempo en tensión, no solo porque estaba en una casa con la familia de DongYoung a la que era la primera vez que veía, sino porque se había enamorado de JungWoo, de forma completamente irremediable.

 

            Cuando el día que debía irse llegó, el chico por fin se pudo relajar un poco… aunque quizás no debía de haberlo hecho, porque mientras esperaba en la puerta del piso a que DongYoung decidiera terminar de arreglarse para ambos ir hacia la universidad, JungWoo había llegado hasta él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le había dejado un beso en la mejilla que consiguió que TaeYong se pusiera completamente rojo y que su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho por aquello.

 

            —No te olvides de mí, hyung —le dijo el chico en un susurro cuando alejó sus labios de su mejilla—. Hasta que pueda ir a la universidad y nos podamos ver todos los días.

           

            Y TaeYong no dijo nada porque se había quedado en shock al saber que haberse enamorado sin remedio del otro no había ido en una dirección solo, sino en ambas; pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el chico y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que éste aprobara el SAT y aquella primavera pudiera comenzar la universidad para poder verlo siempre. Enamorarse del hermano menor de su mejor amigo no había entrado en sus planes cuando todo aquello que había desencadenado su visita por Chuseok a la casa de los Kim había sucedido, pero el chico se alegraba de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si ha sido lo suficientemente soft como me lo había imaginado en un principio, pero he estado todo el rato mientras escribía dándome mucho cringue, así que, creo que algo he debido de conseguir.


End file.
